Cookies
by sheeve
Summary: A story for #rwbyrsweek! I rolled Ozpin/Ruby but didn't want to make it creepy. So here's hoping that it is cute/sweet instead. Ruby Rose seeks advice and perhaps sweets.


"Ruby Rose... a pleasant surprise as always."

Professor Ozpin was in fact not surprised that the young student had ended up in his office. Ruby appeared to be having some adjustment problems getting acclimated to Beacon and in forming relationships with her peers. Ozpin knew that he had taken a chance by inviting Ruby to attend the prestigious institution. But he had seen something special in this girl, a talent that just needed to honed and a gift for leadership that just needed some guidance.

"Oh, hi Professor Ozpin," Ruby seemed to force the edge of happiness in her voice. Her silver eyes betrayed her true feelings. A tinge of sadness was painted on her face. She had already made herself at home at his desk.

"So Ruby, what brings you in here today? How are you acclimating to your new life here at Beacon?" Like most of the happenings in his school that had failed to skate by unnoticed, Ozpin already knew the answers to his inquiries. He sat down across from Ruby and adjusted his glasses.

Ruby kicked her legs back and forth in a distinctly childlike fashion, her boots glancing the top of the carpet with each swing.

"Oh, nothing! I was just walking by your office and it looked sort of inviting and then I thought oh maybe Professor Ozpin might be in there, but you weren't, so I just sat down figuring that you might be back soon and here you are!" Ruby often rambled on in this manner and Ozpin had to admit that he thought it was a bit endearing.

Professor Ozpin opened his desk drawer. He was always prepared for an emergent situation such as this. He took a plate of cookies out from his desk and removed the wrapping. He smiled at his student and placed the delectable treats in front of her.

"Tell me, Ruby, what are you doing hiding out in a professor's office in the middle of a school day?" Ozpin had learned long ago that sweets could unlock secrets that kind words simply failed to access.

Ruby stared at the plate of cookies as the scene played out just like it had the other times that she had sought solace in her mentor's office. She maintained a sense of decorum and dignity around the tempting treats for about three seconds before she began to shovel them into her face.

"Uhmmm, mmmm just a bit bored, you know?" Cookie crumbs erupted from her mouth as she tried to talk. "Yang is always busy with her friends and I don't think the other students really like me..."

Ozpin felt a pang of empathy for this young girl. He knew that his mere choosing of Ruby had set her up to be an outsider to her peers. However, he still had faith that this unique girl had it in her to bridge that gap and evolve into an effective leader. The professor had seen the potential that existed in her very clearly on the day that the students had been placed onto teams. Ruby's gut instincts and effective communication with her peers had made all the difference in that battle. But he still understood why other students (even some on her own team) did not accept her.

"Ruby Rose," Those silver eyes stared at him, expecting comfort. " You have a remarkable talent to offer in service as a huntress. But you are also a young girl... complete with all the, shall we say, problems that come with it. The other students will come around when they see that you have earned your place at Beacon."

He had Ruby's full attention now. "So how do I show that I deserve to be here? Even Weiss doesn't think I should be here and she's on my team!" Ruby was down to a lone chocolate chip cookie now.

"Do you think it's an accident that I chose you to be the leader of team RWBY?" Ruby shook her head emphatically. "That's right, it was no accident. I think you could be a great leader, Ruby. But tell me, will you be able to step up to the task, will you be able to do what needs to be done?" Professor Ozpin took great joy in challenging his students spirits as well as their skills.

Ruby looked hesitant. "Well... what will have to be done?" The sole cookie remained untouched on her plate as she was fully engaged, eyes contemplative and ears listening.

Professor Ozpin looked at the young girl and smiled a sad smile.

"Will you be able to place ego aside for the good of your team? Will you be able to make tough choices that leave you out of the spotlight? I placed you as a leader of your team after some consideration. You can learn a lot from those girls and they from you. But only if you let them."

Ruby seemed to consider his words carefully. "Thank you, Professor. I think I understand what you are saying." She popped the last cookie into her mouth.

"I'll try harder to be a better teammate and leader. But in the meantime... would it be alright if I stopped by for some cookies again sometime?" She grinned at him.

Ozpin had to confess that he enjoyed the paternal role he played with his students. This moment was no exception. He pushed his glasses up his nose. "Yes, Ruby, I think I could accommodate that."

Ruby seemed thrilled that her awkward request was well-received. " Thank you, Professor!" She jumped up out of her chair with excitement. "I'll catch you later, thanks!" And with that she was gone in a burst of rose petals.

Professor Ozpin knew that he would be seeing Ruby is his office again. And he would be there, cookies in desk, to impart his particular brand of wisdom as always. He also knew that his sugar filled intervention would only be needed for a bit longer. He took another cookie out of his secret sweet stash and ate it thoughtfully. He would miss her when she didn't need him anymore. After all... She did remind him of someone...


End file.
